the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
After the Dark: A Postmortem November
| outsidegroup = | three = | season = 56 | numberofpeople = 22 | apocalypse = Zombie outbreak. | previousseason = Monaco | nextseason = Beasts of Prey}} , also known as After the Dark: One Posthumous Month 2, is the fifty-sixth season of After the Dark, and the sequel to One Posthumous Month. Hosts People ''NPCs'' ''NPCs'' ''NPCs'' ''High School'' ''Mikey's Home'' ''MSC Divina'' ''Tampa Museum of Art'' ''Rivera Family'' ''Florida Department of Corrections'' ''Tampa Homes'' ''Yacht Club'' ''Busch Gardens Tampa'' ''University of South Florida'' ''Beach House'' ''Circus Carnival of Florida'' ''Tampa's Lowry Park Zoo'' ''Researchers of the Virus'' ''Ark'' Logistics ;After the Dark: A Postmortem November/Statistics Among the logistics and statistics of the season page, players were able to find information about the location, the statuses, inventory mechanics, soundtracks, the clues, notes and Kill Rank. Gallery ;Key After the Dark: A Postmortem November/NPCs ;The Seven Deadly Sins and the Four Last Things ; Calendar Timeline ; After the Dark: A Postmortem November/Timeline ''- Halloween'' ''- Zombies'' ''- Trust'' ''- Others'' ''- Home'' ''- Tampa'' ''- Outsider'' ''- Insider'' ''- Mistake'' ''- Missing'' ''- Forecast'' ''- Past'' ''- Needs'' ''- Variable'' ''- Premonition'' ''- Noah'' ''- Metempsychosis'' ''- Remember'' ''- Luxuries'' ''- Fate'' ''- Fear'' ''- Obsession'' ''- Overcome'' ''- Goodbye'' ''- Responsibility'' ''- Beach'' ''- Martyr'' ''- Trolley'' ''- Promise'' ''- Virtue'' ''- Sin'' Trivia *The theme of the season was sin. This included subthemes such as mistakes, past, regret, punishment, fate, shame, second chances, self-acceptance and moving forward. **A Postmortem November sought out to discuss the self-punishment that is induced in society to those that have commited wrongs, and the inability of allowing them second chances. By this determinant nature, many believe that change is impossible and that mistakes are irreparable or the past is something you can't escape from. By a gameplay featuring choices that influenced decisions in the short-run and long-run, the season presented to show how, indeed, the past is immutable and actions have consequences, but throughout its narrative, was heavily implied how these consequences do not define the actors of these actions, and that it is, indeed, possible to move forward despite the mistakes done in the past. With heavy emotional content, the season tried to make sure that players empathized with its characters and with the plot and their own developments so that the theme, which was the string connecting all points, had an impact in passing this message forward, in its different variants. **Based on this interpretation of sin, tying it to the mistakes left in the past and the impossibility of future, the season utilized itself of biblical themes, more precisely the ones remitting to Noah's Ark and the Seven Deadly Sins, as well as the concept of the World's End, as represented by the apocalypse. With characters based loosely on the Seven Deadly Sins and with arcs that involved them having to learn more about the sin they have commited, as well as a main villain with the intent of saving the world from a Flood, the Judeo-Christian symbolism of the season is present in many of its run. **The Seven Deadly Sins, more specifically, each represented one starting character and one villain, both of which had more time to shine and outdo their arc during the time of the season dedicated to each sin (Sloth, Lust, Gluttony, Pride, Greed, Envy, Wrath), however, the Seven Heavenly Virtues also played a part in the season, as while the ongoing sin arcs were happening, there was one character each representing a virtue, that set out to help the sinner. ***Staying true to this message, each sin character and each virtue character were designed to best reflect the duality between their situation: sin characters would represent problems to the group, in terms of their personality, specificities or even story traits, while virtue characters represented solutions, in wisdom, support or anything that could get them ahead. Thus, the sin character were all characters that had done wrongs in life, but hadn't come to terms with them yet, and as the season progressed, they'd find the chance to overcome their mistake represented by the sin. On the flip side, virtue characters had already done bad things and already accepted the bad things they had done, as they vow to keep going forward, accepting this and understanding virtue that way. However, a third category, the antagonist characters also possessed sins, despite they represented those that can recognize a sin, but are unwilling to move forward and change with it, bathing on their own sin. Each of these friendly characters all carried an item that best represented their backstory and their relation to their sin/virtue. These were the following sets of characters: ****Friendly sinners: ***** ( ): taken by the inability to perform things, the lack of energy for tasks and the desire to take the easy option out, Sloth was shown in the oblivion of Zeta's parents in her mind. They had died on the first day of the outbreak, but, feeling guilty over it and not wanting to suffer over their deaths, Zeta willingly forgot about them so that she wouldn't have to go through the pain of grief. At the end of her arc, by finally dealing with the truth of her parents' death head on, she realized she could make sure they lived in her memory and would work hard to survive for them. Her item was the . Filled with badges from Zeta's work in scouting and embroidery from her mother, it symbolized how Zeta wouldn't forget those memories and the work she's put so far. ***** ( ): seen as the everlasting need for luxuries and the temptation to fall for bad things, Lust was demonstrated in the blood lust that May had developed after she started killing more people for Moses, her master. She wanted to stop, but failed to do so, killing more and more just for the killing. At the end of her arc, May accepted that her friends would be there for her and assumed a new mission of holding back on her lust, only doing unspeakable things to protect the ones she loved. Her item was the . It possessed a picture of biblical Moses and was a gift from Moses to May, forcing her to keep accepting the abuse. Thus, as May threw it out to the sea, she was willing to no longer listen to her master. ***** ( ): the sin of overindulgence and the excessive and obsessive need for more, Gluttony was envisioned in the constant demand that Percy had for love from his parents growing up, perhaps due to his brain injury, but the more and more love he got, the more he still demanded it, going in paths that got his familiars killed so that the love could be more of his. At the end of his arc, knowing he would die from the virus taking over his body and not finding any vials to induce a shot in him, Percy entered a decontamination chamber to save those he loved, allowing them to have love instead of just him. His item was the . It contained his blood mixed with the C-Virus, which could have assisted the group in creating an anti-virus, and represented a proof of his sacrifice in not wanting love obsessively anymore. ***** ( ): with themes such as identity, control, power, self-expression and acceptace, Pride showed itself in Skype's hesitation in accepting who he was and revealing his real self, to the point he created a mask to the others so they'd believe something else of him and, therefore, would be drawn off from him. In the end of his arc, he realized he was responsible for the lives of the others and his own just as much, vowing to stay true to himself for good. His item was the . It symbolized the truth behind Skype's past in being abused by Noah, but also was what helped him open up and break free from the chains of self-loathing. ***** ( ): considered as the selfishness behind keeping something, the superfluous needs people have and the search for material objects to oversaturate their needs, Greed's presentation came in the endless search for happiness that April took in her life, winning more money with the excuse that it would be to give happiness to her little brother, but in reality was simply to make herself happy, and when confronted with a choice, she allowed her little brother to die in exchange for the money. At the end of her arc, she managed to give away all her belongings to Kaycee, and because of her bite, threw herself off a cliff, but overcoming her greed and telling Kaycee to find happiness. Her item was the . The biggest representation of her character, her giving it away to Kaycee accepting her own death was a testimony to how she would be willing to give away her happiness and her life. ***** ( ): due to its relation to the evil eye that looks upon wishing harm, the wish to have what is in others' hand, or to want to be in a different position than the one you stand, Envy received a broadcast in June's constant wishes to have made the right decision in the Detroit accident, as well as her choice to take over the place of her succesful sister, the real June, while her, as Nemesis in fact, was just a deliquent before. At the end of her arc, she accepted the mistakes she had done in the past and sacrificed herself by picking a different option that didn't involve the others dying, showing this is was her way of paying back. Her item was the . In it, countless annotations of her eternal struggle between right and wrong were found, and how she always wished she went for the other side with an evil outlook. Burning the book allowed her to move beyond her mistakes. ***** ( ): the closing sin of anger and destruction, not only was it put on display during the finale as the destruction of Tampa, Wrath was delineated by the increasing pain and resentment from America over the death of Nellie and the actions she took in life to take this anger away, even believing that she may have been the one that caused the hurricane to come due to her anger. At the end of the arc, she realized her friend Nellie and all those that had passed would live on with her, and she escaped with the others. Her item was the . A symbol of the wish America made in the past, the snapping and dettachment from the ribbon allowed America to finally move forward, not holding on to the past, but being able to keep a promise. ****Friendly virtuous: ***** ( ): opposite to Sloth, it was represented by Quartz's undying wish to continue to work on finding an anti-virus, even after Percy's death. In the past, he may have been a sickly and lazy boy that laid in bed, not wishing to take action and becoming an idle person that allowed it when fate seemingly took the lives of his family and friends, but overcoming his past, he was capable of becoming a hard-working individual. His item was the . As a symbol of his mysophobia, it showed how Quartz was, in the past, unwilling to take an active approach, being more in a defensive position, also reflecting his stay-in-bed childhood. ***** ( ): opposite to Lust, it was represented by Ji-nah's tales of being sold off as young age to be a sexual wife to an older men, but vowing to stay true to her identity and self, murdered him with some poisoned tea, getting sent to prison for the rest of her life, but still being capable of enjoying the beauty of the world. Her item was the . It symbolized how a fragile thing as life can live on for longer than it should, and to cherish self-identity despite the inevitability of fate. ***** ( ): opposite to Gluttony, it was represented by Lula's undying obsession with killing Ariadna and bringing her to justice, as she had wronged her in the past, but with self-control and with the realization she would be no better, Lula managed to keep Ariadna alive and just want to bring her to justice. Her item was the . A reminder of the situation she had been put in by Ariadna, it drove her actions in order to kill her, consuming her life. ***** ( ): opposite to Pride, it was represented by Avery's past in betraying their friends and then, ashamed of his own identity, adopting a new one in order to run away from a past he was guilty of. However, overcoming this terrible action, he managed to accept who he was and move forward. His item was the . A tape that filmed his entire betrayal at the church, by some old cameras from Noah's church, it was the proof of what he had done, and watching it gave necessary closure. ***** ( ): opposite to Greed, it was represented by Salvadore's sad greed that cost him the life of his fiancé at the hands of Tonya, after he promised her something and didn't want to keep it, losing his bargaining. As he began to cultivate his fiancé's treasured object, he tried to find a way to pay back for her and gave all of his strengths to do so. His item was the . As the final gift from his blind girlfriend, he swore to get it out of Tampa, as it'd be the only favour he could muster up to pay for what he did, and so, she'd live on, and so would he. ***** ( ): opposite to Envy, it was represented by Domingo's sad wishes of always wanting to compare himself to others and in this wish of being worthy of people's love despite his lack of suffering, he felt guilty when his mother passed and his brothers got beat-up by his dad, but learned to stop comparing himself to others and just be a kind man. His item was the . An ultimate item of his betrayal to his family, it showed how much Domingo wanted to help stop the outbreak and stopped caring about his own position in his family to do so. ***** ( ): opposite to Wrath, it was represented by Sinclair's slow and steady mission of helping the group overcome their sins, not reacting to anger after every blow and cruel punishment his father Noah gave him, and all his efforts to ensure that everyone would survive, taking one by one the sins. His item was the . As the place where he wrote the list of the sins and the only means of communication he had with the group, not only it showed how much dedication and time it took in controlling his fate and words, but it is a testament to his endurance. ****Hostile sinners: ***** ( ): he always relied on others to do things for him, often manipulating and playing into the minds of those that he had some sort of relationship with, in a way to get his plans to work without him having to move a finger. ***** ( ): a maniac with one desire, she bathed herself on the lust and luxury of her sewers, easily falling to Noah's temptation of getting herself a show in the future, and killed mercilessly to feed her blood lust. ***** ( ): she was consumed by the thought of killing Lula and, later, the group, to the point she willingly sacrificed countless in her P-Clan to achieve this goal, and even in her last moments, tried to kill and injure them, obsessed with the thought. ***** ( ): he was cautious of his image, ensuring that he did the right actions in order to exert his dominance, control and power over the mountains, going to great lengths of beating his children and doing unspeakable actions to simply keep up the reputation he wanted. ***** ( ): she was a woman that only cared about jewelry and her fame in the future, doing everything in her power to ensure that she would be the post-apocalyptic face of the future. Without much care over the lives or deaths of others, she wanted it all to herself, and would cross those that wronged her while maintaing a posh and superior attitude. ***** ( ): he was a disturbed man with a desire for cannibalism and flaying others as a punishment for their good riches in life, decided to make those that would enjoy too much of life or were privileged into miserable beings. His hatred over the good over others was only overshadowed by the plans of his superiors, who would gift him with more victims. ***** ( ): the priest that wished to wreck havoc upon all sinners, his desire for destruction and his anger for those that have sinned was greater than any of the other sins of the Ark, and caused him to even start the zombie outbreak onto Tampa, hoping the world would be destroyed, characterizing him as the Harbinger of the Flood. ***In addition, there was an unofficial eight sin, Despond, considered during the course of the season, despite, not usually being considered part of the main sins, it was treated with less focus than the other seven sins. **** represented the sin of , always concerned with the safety of his lover and desperately looking for ways to imagine the pain away and ignore the apocalypse. **** represented the virtue of , a woman who just couldn't believe in the amount of evil in the world and succumbed to it, but after her return, was holding on to a faint expectation that she would be able to overcome the bad things she had done. **** also represented , as an antagonist character, since all he wanted was truly power, money and was desperate for his own survival, seemingly not caring much about his family's survival or the survival of the entire city in its place, a man who would go to great lengths without caring about the consequences. ***And, in the same side of the coin, the Four Last Things were also represented during the season, albeit with less of an impact, as the performing circus team that would often show up and aid the group in what they needed. **** was the equivalent of . **** was the equivalent of . **** was the equivalent of . **** was the equivalent of . *This is the sequel to One Posthumous Month, which was the thirty-fifth (35th) season in the After the Dark series. **Due to this, many aspects of the season paid homages to One Posthumous Month, and the story itself was linked to the 35th season. This way, unanswered questions were given closure, and at the same time, the essence of the season was stil respected. Among aspects that shared similarity with the season were: (OPM / APN) ***A dominant solo group that constantly left the main group (LeShandria / Kaycee) ***Joan leaving his original group and going solo for a while (Bike Group / Bike Group 2.0) ***A character with a whimsical name (America / Skype) ***A character that was introduced by showing a lot of skin (Nellie / Skype) ***The main city's destruction at the end of the season (Mobile / Tampa) ***A main villain in leadership of an array of smaller enemies (Clark / Noah) ***A cycle in the beach with no action for players to enjoy themselves (Day 25 OPM / Day 25 APN) *A kill rank was present during the season to measure how many total kills the playable characters and non-playable characters got during the month of November. **'Kaycee' had the most kills for the PC-rank, with 174 zombie kills and 97 human kills, totalizing 271. She survived the season. **'Pat', Rhys, Pyrargyrite & Wanaomi had all the least kills for the PC-rank, with a total of 0 kills. None of them survived the season. **'May' had the most kills for the NPC-rank and general ranks, with 280 zombie kills and 26 human kills, totalizing 306 kills, the biggest number out of any other character. She survived the season. **'Shondell', Aníbal & Quartz had all the least kills for the NPC-rank, with a total of 0 kills. Shondell and Aníbal did not survive the season, despite Quartz did manage to survive despite never killing a single person or zombie. *Some NPCs were attributed surnames during the season. They were: **''Sir Dick Pound Jr.'' (Skype) **''April Marie Antoinette Tuesday'' **''Zeta Alpha Phi'' **''Nemesis Milton'' (June) **''Percy Valentine'' **''May Triton Something'' **''America California Delaware Patagonia Sri Lanka Nice Yemen Disney Louvre Washington Chichen Itza Burj Khalifa Somalia Rwanda Punta del Este Giza Barcelona Rome Hollywood Sign Bangkok Fuji China'' **''Shondell Rogers'' **''Ernesto Milton'' **''Sophie Riper-Black'' **''Harvey Riper-Black'' **''Cal Oliver'' **''Sasha Ivanov'' **''Galina Denisovich'' **''Ji-nah Pak'' **''Lula Gazania'' **''Noah Jr.'' (Sinclair) **''Quartz Al-Amin'' **''Domingo Rivera'' **''Salvadore Armando Ponce'' **''Ajax Bruce'' (Avery) **''Aníbal Rivera'' **''Fionn Foley'' **''Devin O’Connor'' **''Penelope Jacks Sallow'' **''Shing Yu Lei Feng'' **''Hamish Brodeur'' **''Ginger Ahote'' *The format of the season's days was inspired on the concept of the Major Arcana in the Tarot deck, more specifically the 13th card, Death. In the Major Arcana, all cards that come before Death are generally human figures, called "smaller mysteries", and those that come after Death are generally astral figures, called "greater mysteries". Death itself represents a new start and cycles, being located in the middle of the deck. In the same way this season, when the Day 15 cycle ocurred, an eclipse was seen in the sky, and this was when the sin plotline started happening, and in which the mysteries became larger and richer (great), in comparison to before the eclipse, which was strictly about survival (small). A character (June) even called the main enigmas that the group had to figure out the Three Great Mysteries. *Aside from the initial groups, some other groups were created during the season. They are: **'Merged Group' (Cruise + High School + Mental Groups) **'LeShandria Group 2.0' (LeShandria's individual Group) **'Bike Group 2.0' (Joan's individual Group) **'Kaycee Group' (Kaycee's invididual Group) **'Girls Group' (Myst & Zeta) **'Behind Group' (Tay Tay, Bitch Pudding, Nicole, Kaycee) **'Crash Group' (LeShandria, Nicole, Tay Tay) *This was the 10th season hosted by Nuno. *It was possible for every single main NPC in the season to have survived, including antagonists, if the right decisions were made. However, this also provided consequences: the more non-playable characters that lived, the less players could've lived, and if the antagonists all survived, they would have, most likely, destroyed the rest of the world. *The full list that Sinclair typed out of the Seven Deadly Sins was completed on the final day of the game, with a jemoticon representing the success of each sin arc. Four sins were save and three were lost, which means the group won the sin dilemma. It featured the following lessons of each sin: **'Memories of Sloth ＼（Ｔ∇Ｔ）／' **'Confessions in Lust (ノ^o^)ノ' **'Addictions to Gluttony (╥_╥)' **'Faults with Pride (^◇^；)' **'Gifts from Greed (ಥ﹏ಥ)' **'Decisions by Envy (⋟﹏⋞)' **'Promises on Wrath ( ◔ ౪◔)⊃━☆ﾟ.*・' *The season tried to explore the gameplay concept of missions as well. The groups constantly had the need to send out a team out of their shelter to complete a goal, whether it was related to getting supplies, rescuing someone, defeating a villain or getting the plot going, the characters chosen to go on each mission team heavily influenced their outcome, given they all had different advantages and disadvantages. This allowed for varied use of the characters and the chance to explore them better during each mission, and the missions themselves provided a diversity in tasks, opposed to just the simple task of finding shelter, food and water. *Each of the episode titles represented one portion each of a message that America had said in the final vlog from her portable camera when she had gone missing near the end of the season. **However, each of the episode titles also alluded to the symbolic situation of each day the group was going through, and during these days, the word was said at last once. This permitted characters to undergo development that had some notion in relation to the current episode title's theme, as well as develop the story and the shape of the season throughout its situations and many symbolisms. *The painting, The Seven Deadly Sins and the Four Last Things, utilized as part of the plot and as a way to keep track of each sin is attributed to Dutch painter Hieronymus Bosch. It portays the seven deadly sins around a wheel, and at the centre of the large circle, which is said to represent the eye of God, is a "pupil" in which Christ can be seen emerging from his tomb. Below this image is a Latin inscription that translates to "Beware, Beware, The Lord Sees". Above and below the central image are inscriptions in Latin, containing the lines "For they are a nation void of counsel, neither is there any understanding in them", above, and "O that they were wise, that they understood this, that they would consider their latter end!" below. Category:After the Dark Category:Seasons Category:Generation 6